Chamberlain Family
The Chamberlain Family is a powerful family and and extremely powerful and feared line of witches, whose line dates back at least to the then Scandinavia in the late 10th century and a royal bloodline of witches that has been referred to as having existed since the beginning of the witch species. It has it's link to the Blackwell Family through Elizabeth Chamberlain. The family line is distinguished by a birthmark made up of a circle with a central triangle with a cross on top and at the left of the cross is a shape of a throwing star of that appears on the right shoulder of those who share in its bloodline. It is said by Hectate that Chamberlain blood is the Devil's Blood. History The first members of this family were a man and his wife . He longed for a family, though, after over a year of marriage, she found herself barren. He went to his sister, Dahlia, and begged her to use her magic to grant his wife the ability to have children. Dahlia granted this request, but made it clear that the magic had a price, and it was a price that her was forced to pay years later—his payment to his sister would be his first-born child, and the first-born of his children's children, and their children's children, for as long as his line shall live. Members * [[Adalyn Chamberlain|'Adalyn Chamberlain']]: Adalyn the first born child, and the oldest sister of Jeffery and Hectate. It was said that the oldest Original sibling had died in the Old World (specifically Scandinavia ) because of the plague. However, it was later revealed that her father made a deal with his sister, a witch named Dahlia, in order to magically give his wife the ability to have children. However, Dahlia required that he gives her a payment for this magic - He must give Dahlia his first-born child Adalyn, as well as each of his children's first-borns and every subsequent first-born as long as his line shall live. * [[Jeffery Chamberlain|'Jeffery Chamberlain']]: Jeffery is the second child, the younger brother of Adalyn, and the twin brother of Hectate. He is Quiet, calm, even tempered and introverted. * [[Hectate Chamberlain|'Hectate Chamberlain']]: Jeffery's twin brother who, unlike his brother became power hungry. He is said to be the most hated and feared witch, as well as arguably the most powerful creature on earth. Hectate is described as impulsive, reckless, careless, adventurous, and a risk-taker, a daredevil at heart. * [[Elizabeth Chamberlain|'Elizabeth Chamberlain']]: The first born child of Hectate Chamberlain and Katherine Chamberlain and the older sister of Annabelle Chamberlain and the mother of Lily Chamberlain. * [[Annabelle Chamberlain|'Annabelle Chamberlain']]: The Youngest child of Hectate Chamberlain and Katherine Chamberlain and the younger sister of Annabelle Chamberlain and the aunt of Lily Chamberlain. * [[Lily Chamberlain|'Lillian Chamberlain']]: This child was conceived by Elizabeth Chamberlain and her unnamed husband. Lily is said to be a happy and calm baby, but resilient. most describe her as perfect. Adalyn.png|Adalyn Chamberlain|link=Adalyn Chamberlain Jeffery.jpg|Jeffery Chamberlain|link=Jeffery Chamberlain Hectate.jpg|Hectate|link=Hectate Chamberlain Katherine.jpg|Katherine Blackwell|link=Katherine Chamberlain Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth Chamberlain|link=Elizabeth Chamberlain Annabelle.png|Anna Chamberlain|link=Annabelle Chamberlain Lily.jpg|Lillian Chamberlain|link=Lily Chamberlain Surname * Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court.